


A Tailored Fit

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion designer Levi's aesthetic is dark and grungey. The new model Hanji brings him is blond and blue eyed. It shouldn't work, but somehow Erwin Smith manages to fit into Levi's clothing line, and into his life.<br/>[FashionAU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tailored Fit

Continued from a ficlet thing I wrote on tumblr a while ago [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/131955962654/ficlet-thing)]

-

Levi’s aesthetic is dark and grungey, sleek and refined. Some might call it a polished gothic, whatever the fuck that means, but it always ensures his models are slim-built, with sharp cheekbones and usually dark hair. The newest model Hanji brings him is muscled with blue eyes and  _blond hair_.

“What the fuck is this,” Levi snaps, gesturing at the model.

“Erwin Smith, six years of experience,” Hanji rattles off, not looking up. “Worked with Paul Smith- no relation- plus Burberry, Calvin Klein and Ralph Lauren.”

“Well, we’re not adding Ackerman to that list,” Levi snaps. He turns to the model, who looks bewildered. “You have to go.”

“Uh- I’ve already signed the necessary paperwork,” Erwin replies, lifting a hand to scratch the nape of his neck awkwardly. “You know if you fire me you have to pay me the termination fee, right?”

Levi stares. “Fuck.”

-

The next day finds him back at his studio, desperately trying to stuff Erwin into his clothing line.

“Why the FUCK are you so muscly,” Levi cries out, flinging a stretched garment to the floor.

“Usually the people who hire me prefer me to be big,” Erwin shrugs helplessly. He looks a little guilty. “Maybe I could just model the trousers.”

“You barely fit into those as it is,” Levi snarls, glaring at the tight embellished black jeans Erwin’s currently sporting. He’s standing topless, and Levi swallows thickly, unable to ignore the perfectly toned abdomen that Erwin must have spent hours sculpting in the gym. It’s not like he’s checking the model out anyway. He’s a designer, for fuck’s sake, and he needs his model to fit his damn clothing. Even if said model is super fucking hot and okay, that’s not creepy, that’s just… having eyes. Yeah. Levi suddenly realises that Erwin is still standing, waiting for some kind of cue. With a sigh, Levi whisks the top from the floor and takes it to his sewing machine. “Wait a moment.”

Erwin takes a seat near him as he cuts open the back to add in more material. It’ll look horrendous by the time he’s finished but the photographs will have to be taken from the front. He can’t  _believe_  Hanji- what was she  _thinking_ , hiring this preppy blondie? Maybe he could rough him up a little- bit a of eyeliner, some contouring and the magic of photoshop-

“You work fast,” Erwin comments quietly. “By the way, why didn’t you use your full name for the brand instead of just your surname?”

“PR thought people would get confused with _Levi’s_ ” Levi scowls. It still irks him.

Erwin chuckles softly, but thankfully remains quiet as he finishes.

“There,” Levi throws the garment at him. “Put it on, and quickly, because I don’t want to see how ugly it is now.”

He sighs, cringing as he pictures Erwin’s neatly parted blonde hair and athletic physique wearing that particular top- a dark navy, almost black, with an iridescent sheen to it. Levi had been inspired by the feathers of a crow, and spent months hunting down the right fabric- now it had an added panel at the back, to fit his stupid model.

“Are you done yet?” he asks, fiddling with his camera. Maybe he could just take chest shots. Even leave in a bit of chin.

“Just a sec,” Erwin calls. “Alright.”

With a sigh, Levi turns to set his eyes on this travesty-

Erwin’s stance is casual, one leg bent a little at the knee. The black trousers are a strong denim embellished with a thin leather panel on the sides, elongating his legs. He’s missing a wide belt to match the look, but then Levi drags his eyes up. From the front, even he can’t tell the extra fabric has just been sewed on. Though the shirt is stretched a little over Erwin’s rippling muscles, it only enhances the iridescent sheen, shimmering flecks of purple, green, blue-

Erwin’s hand is mussed though his hair, giving the blond strands an after-sex look, especially as he looks up abashed, through his eyelashes.

He looks…  _good._

“Well,” Levi says eventually. “Maybe I should give Hanji a rise.”

-

“This isn’t your usual… aesthetic,” Petra comments, flipping through the photos of Erwin’s portfolio. “Blond hair? Athletic build?”

“Hanji hired him,” Levi sighs. “But you gotta admit she knows what she’s doing.”

“She should be a model scout,” Gunther chimes in. He fiddles with his camera, carefully cleaning the lens. “So when’s he coming in for the next photoshoot, Captain?”

Levi snorts at the nickname. His team never called him _boss_ or _sir_ , claiming those terms didn’t fit him very well. Petra had once made a remark about how Levi was more like a Captain, and the name had stuck ever since. “Should be here any minute. Eld, Auroro, are you done yet?”

The two other members of his team glance over from where they had been setting up the props for the shoot. The backdrop is a marbled greyish-blue that extends down to the floor- Eld and Auroro were wearing plastic covers over their shoes to keep it clean. There’s boxes of dark red roses stacked to the side and a sleek motorbike rested across the screen. To the side, there’s an assortment of furniture like elegantly carved chairs and a solid oak dresser. It had been a bitch to get everything into the studio, but Levi wasn’t going to leave anything to chance; his clothes had a particular visual that he wouldn’t sacrifice for anything.

“We’re done, Captain,” Eld calls, just as somebody clears their throat from the door.

“Hope I’m not too late,” Erwin smiles easily. In stone-washed jeans and a crisp white shirt, he looks every bit the athletic Men’s Health model that Levi tended to _avoid._ He sighs inwardly, reminding himself that he simply could not afford Erwin’s termination fee.

“Let me introduce you to the team,” Levi says instead. Erwin slips off his sunglasses, perching them on his head and smiling at everyone politely. “This is Petra, she does makeup and hair. Gunther, our photographer. Eld sorts out the sets and props. And Auroro,” Levi pauses suddenly, turning to the man. “Shit, what exactly is it that you do around here?”

“Captain!” Auroro squawks indignantly, as the other three burst into laughter. “I help out with everything!”

“He’s our intern,” Levi shrugs carelessly.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Erwin’s eyes glimmer with amusement as Auroro splutters.

“I’m on _payroll_ -”

“Right, there’s a few different items of clothing for you to wear. I’ve adjusted the sizes so they should be fine,” Levi closes his eyes briefly, remembering the hours he’d spent altering in a frenzy. “After you change, Petra will sort you out with hair and makeup and we can get started.”

“Sure,” Erwin agrees good-naturedly. Levi’s secretly impressed. From his experience, most models came in two categories: divas who demanded a particular brand of bottled water set at an exact temperature, or sullen “artistic” types who thought they understood Levi’s clothes better than he did. It was refreshing to see that Erwin was neither.

By the time the model is changed, he’s wearing ripped back jeans with a few layered embellished chains that hang from the pockets. Erwin’s feet are sporting stompy black boots, whilst his shirt is a simple grey one with a graphic print on the front. A black leather jacket slung on top completes the whole look. Petra’s worked his hair into a stylish up-do of sorts. She’d trimmed the sides a little, so the strands resemble a sort of undercut. The blond hair stands out from the dark clothing, as well as Erwin’s piercing blue eyes, but somehow it fits in well with the rest of the outfit. His face has been contoured a little, not so much that he looked like a clown, but enough that his sharp bone structure stands out more. There’s just a hint of smudged kohl around his eyes, and Levi suspects some dark brown mascara that make emphasizes the blue irises.

“Not bad, Petra,” Levi nods his approval, and she glows with the praise.

“Thanks, Captain.”

He positions Erwin across the motorcycle, swallowing thickly as the other man straddles the vehicle. His thigh muscles bulge under the tight denim, the ripped jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. Levi’s eyes almost pop out when he notices the rather impressive bulge between Erwin’s legs.

With a start, Levi drags his gaze upwards and finds himself staring straight into Erwin’s clear blue eyes. The other man looks amused, traces of a smirk dancing around his lips.

“How do I look?” Erwin asks.

“Fine,” Levi mutters. He smooths out the lapels of Erwin’s jacket, far too aware of the muscled pecs he can clearly feel through the thick leather. Erwin leans a little closer.

“Here,” Levi throws a pair of fingerless leather gloves at him. “Put these on.”

It’s almost a sin, the way the gloves slide on smoothly. Erwin flexes his fingers a little, testing the stretch of the soft leather.

“It feels nice,” he says, voice low.

Flushing, Levi clears his throat pointedly and backs away. “Gunther, let’s go.”

Levi ignores Petra’s knowing smile, determinedly avoiding her gaze. As soon as Gunther lifts his camera, Erwin changes. If before, he was utterly relaxed, now he segues into the professional side of his modelling with ease. Erwin poses naturally, twisting his body every so often that even Gunther doesn’t really need to throw out suggestions like he normally did with models they’d used in the past.

Erwin’s gaze is sharp, but at the same time he perfects a smoulder that’s guaranteed to sell Levi’s clothing.

“Alright, try looking away from the camera,” Gunther suggests, camera snapping away. “I want it to look as if you’re gazing at your lover somewhere. Yes! Just like that! Excellent!” Gunther always got a little excited whilst taking photos for a shoot- this time is no exception. Levi rolls his eyes as Gunther describes the poses extravagantly. “Act like you’ve just arrived home after a long time away and you’re about to hop off the bike and ravish your lover.”

Erwin follows the directions, eyes hooded as if with lust, and his gaze falls onto Levi.

“Perfect!” Gunther enthuses. Levi squirms, feeling hot all over. Erwin is still looking at him as if he’s about to jump of the motorcycle and fuck him senseless right there in the studio. Skin prickling, Levi forces himself to look away.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Levi snaps, a little too harshly. He covers it with a quick cough. “Let’s change up.”

Erwin’s next outfit is a baggy white tee with a skull printed across the material. He keeps the ripped black jeans but changes his shoes into a pair of loafers made with deep red velvet. At Eld’s suggestion, Erwin’s sunglasses are found, dangling of the neckline of his tee in a casual manner, dipping the shirt low enough that the silver dog tags he’s wearing can be showcased. Auroro gives him a guitar case to sling over his shoulder and as an after-thought, Levi places a wide brimmed hat on him, aiming for the ‘indie-rock-star-on-tour’ sort of look.

“Thank you,” Erwin has to bend his knees quite a bit so Levi can fit the hat properly.

“Just doing my job,” Levi mutters. He’s acutely aware of Erwin’s gaze on him, but avoids it entirely. “I’m trying to showcase my collection, after all.”

“I’ll do my best to help it sell,” Erwin says softly. A blond strand falls across his forehead, and Levi immediately reaches up to fix it. He pauses as his fingertips brush gently across Erwin’s face.

“I forgot to mention,” Erwin adds. “I wanted to thank you for believing in me.”

“What do you mean?” Levi drops his hand, fingers warm as if the heat from Erwin’s skin still lingers.

Erwin smiles. “For letting me model, even though I don’t fit the usual look you go for.”

“Hanji already signed you,” Levi shrugs. “I didn’t have much of a choice. No offence,” he adds quickly.

“None taken,” Erwin chuckles. “But I can see how much you care about your work. If you really thought I didn’t suit the image of your collection, you would have paid my termination fee no matter how high it was.”

Levi pauses. He’s completely right. Feeling vulnerable somehow, Levi mutters something indistinct and gestures for Gunther to start taking photographs again.

“You seem to get along well with Erwin,” Petra nudges him slyly.

“I just need him to sell my clothes,” Levi mutters, nudging her back. She giggles, hiding her laugh.

“Shut up,” Levi grumbles, and Petra pretends to busy herself with a can of hairspray, smiling widely.

“All I’m saying is he’s looking at you the same way you’re looking at him,” she whispers, and scurries off before Levi can retort.

Face warm, Levi looks back at Erwin. The other man is concentrating on his posing, but when he notices Levi looking, he blinks in surprise, mouth falling a little open. He recovers admirably, quickly turning back to the camera.

“Alright, I think we’re done for today,” Levi calls out.

“Captain, we’ve still got one outfit left,” Eld reminds him.

“We can continue tomorrow,” Levi tells him. “You can Gunther, go sort through today’s photos. Petra, go check with Hanji about the shipments- if she’s not there, look for Moblit. Auroro,” Levi gestures vaguely at the props. “Clean this shit up, please.”

Auroro grumbles something under his breath, meekly smiling when Levi arches a brow at him.

“What about me?” Erwin asks. He’s still in the clothes he’s modelling.

“Get changed and come back tomorrow,” Levi avoids his gaze.

“Sure,” Erwin says softly.

Left alone, Levi takes a moment to calm the jitters in his belly. The sounds of Auroro packing things away in the background soothed him like a balm. God, when was the last time he’d felt like this? Attraction wasn’t a new concept to him, but most people he’d ever met were either irritating or just not worth holding a conversation with. Levi had his little team, who were all just about tolerable in their own ways. He’d even go so far as to call them his friends, but apart from them, he didn’t really have anyone. He’d never really dated, either. One night stands and a few flings here and there, but no one really special.

Levi snorts to himself. He’s only met Erwin three times, but was he really considering him as someone _special_? He must be getting soft in the head.

“Hey, Captain, I’m done here,” Auroro calls. “You want me to go help the others?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Levi calls. Auroro nods, leaving him alone in the studio.

“Why do they call you Captain?”

Levi jumps. He had almost forgotten that Erwin was here. But the other man is talking to him from behind the screen where he still seemed to be getting changed.

“Um,” he starts. “Just a nickname. Petra started it, I think.”

“I see,” comes the reply. Levi frowns.

“Do you normally take so long to get changed?”

“Sorry,” Erwin laughs a little. “I wanted to try on the last outfit.”

“There’ll be time for that tomorrow,” Levi points out. “Does it fit alright?” he asks.

There’s a quick shuffle. “Consider this a preview,” Erwin calls, then he steps out from behind the screen.

The outfit is a sleek suit, made of a black material that’s woven with silver thread that gives it a subtle shine. The lapels are pure silk, the skinny black tie held into place with an elegant silver pin. It’s the most formal thing Levi has ever created, and it looks perfect on Erwin. There’s an accessory that dangles over the knot- a dark emerald coloured stone framed with silver that twists in a delicate lace-like pattern; Levi’s embellished version of a bolo tie. Erwin’s sporting the hair and makeup that Petra had applied, and somehow, he looks like a Victorian vampire living in modern times.

Levi’s mouth goes dry.

Fuck, where the hell had _that_ description come from? He must have heard Petra babble on about the latest Hollywood film or something.

“Well?” Erwin smiles. “I have to admit, your clothes are beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Levi says faintly. His eyes roam across Erwin’s form, the suit tailored perfectly- of course it was; Levi had made the suit with his own hands.

Suddenly, he’s not very keen on the thought of Erwin leaving just yet. “Do you mind if I take a few photographs?”

“Of course not,” Erwin smiles obligingly, and Levi has the sneaking suspicion that this was his plan all along.

They work in silence for a while, Erwin changing his angles every so often. Levi hides his flushed face behind the camera, far too aware of the piercing blue eyes that seem to stare right at him through the lens.

“Try slinging the suit jacket over your shoulder,” Levi suggests, voice coming out a little croaky. Erwin hooks the garment over a finger and hangs it behind him, body posed casually.

“I have an idea,” Erwin says. He moves off to the side before Levi can reply. “We never got to use the roses.”

Levi blinks. He should be irritated, but instead he finds himself agreeing. He waits as Erwin holds a bunch of flowers to his face, snapping a few photos.

“No,” Levi shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I like the idea of using the roses, but it’s too,” he waves his hand vaguely. “Romantic. Not what the Ackerman brand is about.”

“No?” Erwin asks. “That’s a shame.”

Levi swallows thickly.

“Lie on the floor,” he says instead. Erwin gazes at him evenly as he sinks down, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Levi immediately pictures the other man making the same expression as he sinks down to take Levi’s cock, all warm wet heat and tight suction-

“Bastard,” Levi grits out. The front of his jeans are getting uncomfortably tight. Erwin just smirks, waiting.

Well then. Two could play at this game.

Levi stomps over, scattering the roses around Erwin. Their fragrance wafts upwards, filling his nose with their sharp, sweet scent. Taking a breath, Levi straddles the other man across the stomach, camera clicking away. He captures Erwin’s look of surprise, then a devilish smile, and finally, the kick of lust that leaves him breathless.

 _Fuck_ , these photos were going to look good.

Erwin’s hands slide up Levi’s thighs slowly, their warmth burning across his skin under the denim.

“Erwin,” Levi pants, as the other man carefully makes his way between his legs and torturously slow, unzips him. “Erwin, are you trying to seduce me?”

Erwin glances up. “Why, is it working?”

Levi makes a sound halfway between a moan and a yelp as Erwin palms his cock, embarrassingly hard already. “Fu- _uuuck_!” Levi hisses. His hips buck instinctively and Erwin smiles, calm.

“You’re beautiful, Levi,” he whispers. “I noticed as soon as I saw you.”

Levi drops his camera, the device clattering on top of the roses. “You gonna do something about that?” He mutters, as Erwin tugs on his cock, his grip firm and sliding deliciously over his skin.

“Kiss me first,” Erwin says softly. Levi nods, eager. He leans down, hesitating just a moment before he brings his lips to Erwin’s.

They kiss cautiously at first, mouths open and breaths mingling. Then Erwin plunges his tongue into Levi’ mouth, exploring. Levi groans, dick twitching at the stimulation. Erwin hums in agreement, mouth hot as he sucks on Levi’s bottom lip. Erwin pushes them over, grinding his hips against Levi, pinning him to the floor. He’s still fully dressed.

“Oh shit,” Levi gasps, shuddering. His cock is still exposed, rubbing against the fabric of Erwin’s trousers, the beautiful suit he’d created. “I- I don’t usually do this,” he mutters.

“Good,” Erwin pants, pulling off his shirt. He tosses it to the floor. “Neither do I.”

“Don’t you dare ruin my fucking clothes,” Levi snarls, glaring up at the larger man.

“Sorry,” Erwin grins. Levi’s about the bite out a retort, but then Erwin is kissing him again, hips circling in a very distracting manner.

“Take the suit off,” Levi snaps. “You’re going to tear it to shreds, you fucking oaf.”

Erwin doesn’t seem to take any offence at that, pulling the garments off swiftly. He pauses when he’s down to a pair of Calvin Klein briefs, and Levi props himself up on his elbows to watch, mesmerised. His dick gives a huge twitch at the sight, but by now he’s too fucking horny to give a shit.

“Got these free from my last shoot,” Erwin explains, thumbing the elastic waistband. “Perks of working with a brand that knows how to do underwear.”

“Calvin Klein’s overrated,” Levi replies coolly. “As far as I’m concerned, their clothes belong on the floor.”

He’s hardly being subtle, but Erwin just drags the elastic down his thick cock, smirking as Levi’s eyes bulge.

“Fuck,” Levi says weakly, eyeing the length. Erwin gets to his feet as he kicks away his briefs, using a hand to slowly jack himself off.

“You want this, Levi?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Levi licks his lips, mouth suddenly watering. “ _Fuck_ , you’re big.”

“Take your clothes off,” Erwin instructs. Levi usually bristles at anyone even suggesting to him what to do, but with Erwin standing over him, it’s fucking hot. He pulls off his shirt and trousers, shivering when the cool air of the studio hits his heated skin.

“Gorgeous,” Erwin breathes, and Levi can tell by the soft lines of his face that he actually means it, too.

“Erwin,” Levi starts, jittery with anticipation. “Erwin.”

“Suck my cock,” Erwin orders, and Levi shivers. He reaches forward first, shuffling forward on the floor. Erwin stands above him, all six-foot-something and hard muscles and in total command. Levi starts slow, mouthing at his soft balls and breathing in the musky scent through his nostrils. He’s desperate to touch himself, but he doesn’t dare, not when Erwin hasn’t given him permission.

With a soft groan, Erwin threads his fingers through Levi’s hair, gripping his head and forcing it down on his cock.

Levi groans as his mouth is filled, almost gagging on the heavy length. Erwin is firm but gentle, rewarding Levi with soothing pats on the head. He takes a moment to adjust, then Levi slurps eagerly, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. Above him, Erwin curses, and it makes Levi feel proud. He glances up, watching Erwin’s reactions closely. His face is flushed, his gaze intense as Levi puts on a show; tongue flickering over the sensitive crown before swallowing him down again. He traces the throbbing vein from root to tip, and Erwin hisses.

“Alright, enough,” Erwin breathes heavily. He pulls Levi off with a pop. “How d’you want it?”

“I- I want you to fuck me,” Levi gasps immediately. He’s too turned on to feel embarrassed.

Erwin bites back a moan at that. “Do you have lube? I’ve got a condom in my wallet, but that won’t be enough.”

“Petra’s got a tub of Vaseline,” Levi mutters. He cringes inwardly, vowing to buy her a new tub tomorrow.

Erwin nods. “That’ll do.”

They break away for a moment to get what they need, and Levi practically sprints across the studio. For a moment, he almost laughs hysterically at his situation. He hasn’t had sex for almost ten months since the last one night stand he’d found. And yet, here was Erwin, someone he was supposed to work with, and they were about to fuck in his studio.

Erwin orders him over to a plush lounger they hadn’t gotten to use during the shoot. It’s a dark purple colour that makes their pale skin stand out. Levi sinks against the soft cover, yelping when Erwin grips him by the ankle and pushes them over his shoulders, leaving his hole totally exposed.

“God, you look so fucking tight,” Erwin groans, using a thumbpad to massage the sensitive rim. His other hand tugs Levi’s cock, and he leans down to bite the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Levi keens, hips thrashing. “You’re so responsive,” Erwin admires. “You barely have any expression normally; who’d have thought you’d be writhing like a bitch in heat when I’ve barely even started?”

“Fuck you,” Levi hisses, but his hips buck into Erwin’s palm. Erwin chuckles.

“I’d like to see you like this a lot more often, Levi,” he says softly. “But first, I think I’m going to fuck you.”

“Godfuck _shit_ ,” Levi gasps, and comes all over Erwin’s hand. His eyes widen in horror at his schoolboy reaction, but Erwin doesn’t seem to mind, if the way he licks the come off his hand is anything to go by.

“I hope that took the edge off a little,” he says, eyes blazing. “You’ll last longer this time.”

Levi groans, shivering at the promise, and feels aroused all over again.

Erwin coats his fingers with the Vaseline, pushing in Levi’s hole slowly.

“I’m sorry it’s cold,” he murmurs as Levi winces. It’s been far too long and he’s too tight, but Erwin persists, slowly fucking him with a thick finger. Levi screws his eyes shut, head falling back as he gasps. Erwin purrs at his reaction, whispering soft words of encouragement that Levi doesn’t really hear. He adds another finger, scissoring him open, until he can fit in three curled expertly until Levi is seeing stars with every thrust.

“Fuck me already,” Levi hisses, eyes opening to glare at the other man, even if his gaze is a little unfocused. Erwin pulls his fingers out, and rolls on the condom, nudging his hole with the head of his cock.

“Ready?” Erwin murmurs, and Levi can’t even choke out a response, hips pushing forward instead. Erwin chuckles at that, and slides in slowly. Levi groans, his hole burning deliciously at the stretch.

“You’re so fucking big,” he gasps, eyes wide. It was one thing to have Erwin’s thick cock in his mouth, but the size is even more apparent as he’s being fucked.

“Levi,” Erwin sighs, gripping his hips as he impales himself fully. They pause, adjusting.

“Move,” Levi snaps. His hair is wet with sweat, sticking to his forehead. Erwin complies immediately, and Levi cries out when the other man pulls back almost completely, then plunges back in.

“Levi,” Erwin gasps again, hips working faster. “Oh, fuck, Levi.”

“God, yes,” Levi moans. “Fuck me harder!”

“Oh, you can take a lot, can’t you?” Erwin laughs breathlessly, looming over him.

“Close,” Levi whines. Erwin leans down, pressing their lips together. Their kiss is nothing like the first cautious one they’d shared; instead, a desperate primal urge to seek out pleasure.

Erwin grunts, leaning forward to kiss him deeper. The motion practically bends Levi in half; he shouts as Erwin slams into his prostate relentlessly. God, he was going to be so fucking sore tomorrow, but fuck if it wasn’t all worth it.

“Erwin,” Levi whimpers. He can’t even kiss back now, just leaves him mouth open for Erwin to take whatever he wanted. And Erwin takes, he takes by fucking his mouth with his tongue and keeps his hips snapping forward urgently, and it’s not long before an orgasm uncurls, desperate for release.­

 “Erwin!” Levi breaks away to warn him, before he comes again, hot seed splattering over his chest. He shudders as Erwin fucks him through the afterglow, leaning forward for their chests rub against each other, Levi’s come mixing with their sweat.

Hips snapping rapidly, Erwin comes with a shout, and Levi moans quietly as he feels the end of the condom fill up with hot come.

They groan together, Erwin slipping out. For a moment, they just lay against the lounger, catching their breath. Then Erwin leaves him to tie of the condom and toss it away. Levi shivers at the cool air hitting his slick skin, but he’s too tired to move.

“Here,” Erwin comes back with a few tissues.

“Thanks,” Levi mutters.

It’s awkward for a moment as they come down from their high. Then Erwin catches his eye and they burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Erwin laughs as they pull their clothes back on. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a first for me as well,” Levi blushes a little, but he can’t stop the warm smile form spreading over his face.

“It was… pretty good, right?” Erwin asks, all soft and hopeful, nothing like the commanding man ordering him to suck his cock just moments ago.

“Yeah, it was,” Levi admits, picking the suit from floor and brushing it down.

“I hope it’s not ruined,” Erwin says apologetically.

Levi shakes his head. “Nothing a bit of steam ironing won’t fix.”

There’s a pregnant pause, then Erwin says in a rush: “Can I see you again?”

Levi looks up. “The next photoshoot is just tomorrow.”

“You know what I mean,” Erwin smiles. “You know, maybe dinner?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Levi asks.

“If that’s alright with you,” Erwin says. His face is calm, but there’s a flicker of anxiety in his eyes.

“Look, Erwin,” he starts hesitantly. “I don’t really... do the whole dating thing all that much. I wouldn’t be a great boyfriend, or whatever you’re looking for.”

“Can I maybe decide that for myself?” Erwin refutes, determined.

“And we’d be working together,” Levi barrels on. “It might make tings awkward.”

“Clearly we already have great chemistry,” Erwin says softly.

Levi still hesitates a second too long.

“Alright,” Erwin says, looking disappointed. “I understand.” He backs away to leave. “Well, for a one-off, I still really enjoyed it,” he smiles.

Levi nods dumbly. Erwin turns and reaches for the door.

“Wait!” Levi spins, his brain finally catching up to what was happening. Erwin turns back to face him, eyes wide. Levi grit his teeth.

“Tomorrow, after the shoot,” he says finally. “Take me for dinner.”

Erwin looks adorably stunned for a moment, then a giant grin spreads over his face.

“It’s a date,” he says. Levi smiles back.

“It’s a date.”

Fin~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
